Love in Disney Songs
by BleedingFlames
Summary: The Gleeks are forced to sing Disney Songs as this week's theme. Will Finn and Rachel finally realize that they're perfect for each other...or will it leave Rachel heartbroken again? ON HIATUS!
1. Partners and Disney

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the characters or any of the songs,**

**Guys, this is my first time writing a Glee fanfic so please review!  
**

* * *

The Gleeks felt that something was about to be felt excited about today's meeting...or possibly, feared. For one thing, Mr. Schuester seemed too excited for his usual self. He was talking to Ms. Pilsburry, the William McKinley guidance counselor. It was no rumor that the two teachers were dating. Everyone in the school knew it, even Principal Figgins.

"Okay guys-" Mr. Schue clapped his hands but was interrupted by Brittany "Mr. Schue, you won't make us do hairography again, won't you?" Mr. Schue looked at her kind of strangely, who could blame him? But to everyone's relief, he shook his head. "Now guys, you will be partnered randomly. I'll be calling out the partners and no exchanges. I'll tell you about our theme after."

The Gleeks murmured nervously but the hubbub died down as Mr. Schue looked at them expectantly. Then he began to read of his clipboard. "Santana Lopez and Brittany," the two girls squealed loudly "Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones," Quinn breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at Mercedes. The two had become close after Quinn gave Mercedes advice about being a Cheerio. "Kurt Hummel and Noah Puckerman," Noah dropped the Slushie he was drinking "What!" he asked but Mr. Schue continued on. Kurt, however, looked as scandalized as him. The rest of the Gleeks were trying hard not to laugh. "Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang," the two smiled at each other and Artie blew a kiss at his girlfriend. "Mike Chang and Matt Rutherford," the two boys gave each one high-fives. "And Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson."

Mr. Schue looked up to find everyone looking at him as if he had two heads. "What?" he asked innocently. "Mr. Schue, we feel that you have to do whatever assignment you're planning to give us. That means, you also have to have a partner and I think that Ms. Pilsburry would be the perfect candidate for that." Kurt said. He was the Glee Club's acknowledged spokesman or spokeswoman.

"Fine" Mr. Schue said giving in. Ms. Pilsburry looked delighted.

"Okay, for our theme this week...you'll be picking out songs from this hat and singing them with your partners next Friday. And the songs you'll be singing are all Disney Songs!"

Mr. Schue looked at them expectantly but was interrupted by Brittany again. "How can songs be in hats? How can we pick them out?" Santana rolled her eyes but Brittany suddenly looked at Mr. Schue" Oh my god! Guys, our teacher is Mary Poppins!" Santana elbowed her in the ribs.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schue? Disney Songs?" Puck scoffed "Yeah," Mr. Schue nodded. "Now, go with your partners and pick then announce to the whole club what you have picked."

All of them picked and the pairs stood at the front.

"A Whole New World from Aladdin" Mercedes said and exchanged a look with Quinn.

"Kiss the Girl from The Little Mermaid" Kurt said and looked at Puck then cringed. "Mr. Schue, he's a boy." Puck nearly yelled. Everybody ignored him and started laughing silently again.

"You'll be in My Heart from Tarzan" Santana said "Ooohhh, I love that song!" Brittany squealed.

"Reflection from Mulan" Tina read out while her partner, Artie seemed to be deep in thought.

"I Just Can't Wait to be King from Lion King" Matt said and sat down beside Mike. Only Rachel and Finn was left.

"Can you Feel the Love Tonight from Lion King" Rachel said and raised her eyebrows excitedly. Finn looked nervous, however.

"A Dream is a Wish your heart Makes from Cinderella" Emma read out while Mr. Schue smiled lovingly at her. The two continued to gaze at each other until Puck spoke up

"Um, Mr. Schue? We prefer to keep this club PG13 not R18" Both teachers blushed.

Glee Club was in for an interesting week...


	2. Friends and Best Friends

**Finn&Rachel**

Finn felt weird being in Rachel's house. She had invited him after school to practice their duet together. He decided that Kurt had told the truth, Rachel's room did look like a place where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby made out. It was too...pink.

Rachel came through the door holding a tray filled with cookies and two cans of coke. "My dad wanted you to taste his cookies." she smiled apologetically. "No, that's okay." Finn said. Finn Hudson, always the naive and stupid gentleman.

"So I downloaded our song last night and burned it. So, here it is." Rachel inserted a CD into her stereo and the song came on full blast. The first notes of Elton John's 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' vibrated in the whole room. Finn heard it loud and clear and he thought the lyrics were actually kinda cool.

"This is the part where Simba and Nala are on this weird jungle, right?" Finn said, Rachel looked at him weirdly "Yeah, how did you know?" Finn looked away "My dad used to watch this movie with me before he went away." Rachel stared at him and softly said "I'm sorry."

"Let's work on the song. That's what we're supposed to do anyway." Finn suggested. He didn't want to talk to Rachel right now. Everything felt too weird for him to handle. He was back in Glee, he was a major loser, he lost his girlfriend to his best friend and he found out that Puck was the one who got Quinn pregnant. Not Finn Hudson but Noah Puckman, the number one stud and playboy in William McKinley High.

_"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you"_

Rachel sang the first stanza of the song. Her voice was pure and as clear as day. In a strange sense, Finn felt as if he was content...as if he was at home. The song seemed to be speaking directly at him. As if the lyrics were telling him something...something important. Or was Finn just losing his mind?

_"And can you feel the love tonight_  
_It is where we are_  
_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_  
_That we got this far_  
_And can you feel the love tonight_  
_How it's laid to rest_  
_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_  
_Believe the very best"_

They both sang the chorus together. Rachel and Finn were looking at each other, smiles on their faces and their eyes bright. It was like they were caught up in their own little world. Just the two of them. Alone but at the same time, comfortable. It was like the song was speaking to the both of them.

_"There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours"_

Finn sang the last stanza and held the last note in the air. He felt a strange sense of relief while singing that song. But suddenly, it was gone. His little bubble with Rachel burst and he was back at Rachel's room with the sweet melody of the song still playing and the cookies on her desk.

But strangely, his and Rachel's face were too close together. Finn was gazing at Rachel's eyes, saw his own reflection in her iris. Rachel was staring at him too.

Finn bent down and their lips met but only for a second before he pulled away.

"I should...go." he said awkwardly. Rachel, for once, was at a loss for words and barely nodded.

Finn grabbed his backpack and said goodbye to her and her two dads and made his way out of the Berry household.

What the heck was happening with Finn Hudson?

**Brittany&Santana**

Santana was becoming pissed with her best friend. She was fixing her hair at the mirror and pouting. "Hello Brittany! We're supposed to be practicing the song not practicing our pouts!" Brittany turned to look at her and smirked "I don't get why you're so tense about the song. Relax S, We're going to do fine."

Instead of relaxing as Brittany said, Santana got even more pissed. "Can we just practice the song?" she asked through gritted teeth. Brittany, even though the dumb blonde that she is, turned on her stereo where she had placed a Disney CD. She scrolled down till' she found 'You'll be in My Heart' by Phil Collins and pressed play.

"This is a long song" Santana murmured "Don't worry," Brittany said "It'll be alright." Brittany was always the optimist and Santana was the pessimist. It seemed like a strange friendship but both girls got on well enough.

"I'll sing first, okay?" Brittany told her friend. Though she wasn't always chosen for a solo, Brittany had a voice as pure as an angel. It wasn't like Rachel's that was too loud and obnoxious, nor was it like Mercedes' that was too diva-ish. It was her own voice and secretly, Santana thought that she sounded like an angel from heaven.

_"Come stop your crying_  
_ It will be all right_  
_ Just take my hand Hold it tight _

_ I will protect you_  
_ from all around you_  
_ I will be here_  
_ Don't you cry "_

Brittany sang through the first two stanzas of the song. She was standing on the bed and shaking out her long blonde hair, using a hairbrush as a microphone. Santana giggled and walked to join her best friend jumping on the bed. She grabbed another hairbrush and proceeded to sing the third stanza. They had come to an agreement that both of them should sing the chorus together.

_"For one so small,_  
_ you seem so strong_  
_ My arms will hold you,_  
_ keep you safe and warm_  
_ This bond between us_  
_ Can't be broken_  
_ I will be here_  
_ Don't you cry "_

Santana sang the second stanza and she only hoped that her voice could be as pure and as beautiful as Brittany's. But it seemed strange, it was like the song was connecting them together. Brittany wasn't small, she was taller than Santana but Santana had always taken it upon herself to protect her best friend from the kids at school. Kids who always wanted to touch Brittany because of her long lithe legs and her confused appearance. The last time a kid did that, he ended on the top of the flagpole suspended by his underwear. It was no surprise that it was Jacob Ben Israel himself who last tried to touch Brittany and was apprehended by Santana.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on_  
_ Now and forever more _

_ You'll be in my heart_  
_ No matter what they say_  
_ You'll be here in my heart, always "_

No matter what the law for being a lesbian was today, both Santana and Brittany knew that they would never be separated. Even if they had other relationships, the number one in their heart would always be the two of them.

_"Why can't they understand_  
_ the way we feel_  
_ They just don't trust_  
_ what they can't explain_  
_ I know we're different but,_  
_ deep inside us_  
_ We're not that different at all "_

Kids always looked at the cheerleaders as the Queen Bee's of the school. The Cheerios were perfect in every way: beautiful, slim, popular and many more things that girls wished they had and guys wished their girlfriends had. They weren't always smart but beauty could always cover smart. Brains but no beauty...Beauty without brains...

_"And you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on_  
_ Now and forever more"_

Nursery...Kindergarten...Elementary...and now, High school. Santana and Brittany had stuck together at all times and they knew that they would continue to throughout college and their whole lives. Who cares what people say? They were stuck in their own little world.

_"Don't listen to them_  
_ 'Cause what do they know_  
_ We need each other,_  
_ to have, to hold_  
_ They'll see in time_  
_ I know _

_ When destiny calls you_  
_ You must be strong_  
_ I may not be with you_  
_ But you've got to hold on_  
_ They'll see in time_  
_ I know_  
_ We'll show them together "_

Yeah, people didn't know the whole truth about being a Cheerio. You had to work hard for it. You can't eat because of the weekly weighing done by Coach Sylvester. She always told them that if they gained a pound since their last weighing, she would personally eat them for her lunch. Then there were the endless hours for practicing and trying to think up of dance moves. But the hardest was having to maintain your looks for the whole school. You had to maintain your popularity or else, _say hello to slushie!_ It was like what Heidi Klum in Project Runway always said...'It's either you're in or you're out.' And your everyday judges were your friends and peers, themselves.

_"Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_ Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_ From this day on,_  
_ Now and forever more _

_ Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_ No matter what they say_  
_ You'll be in my heart, always_  
_ Always"_

Brittany and Santana sang through the last two stanzas of the song together.

And for the first time in her lifetime...Santana felt complete.

* * *

**So? What do you think? It sucked...I know:P But please please review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS!  
**


	3. Saying Hello and Exiting Fast

**Mercedes&Quinn**

****"Thanks for having me over" Quinn said to Mercedes as she took off her jacket and laid it on Mercedes' bed. They were in Mercedes' bedroom working on their Glee Club assignment for the crazy Disney-themed week.

"So what song is ours again?" Quinn asked Mercedes who was busy rummaging around her CD shelf "A Whole New World. It's from that Disney movie, Aladdin. I have the CD here somewhere-here it is!" Quinn smiled at her new friend. She had more friends lately in the Glee Club. Quinn Fabray learned that being a Cheerio means that you were feared and you had a limited amount of friends who were popular enough not to destroy your reputation. Being a loser had some downsides, but at least you had friends. Friends who were proud of you...like the Glee Club.

Mercedes handed her a typed sheet "These are the lyrics" she explained. Quinn skimmed at the lyrics and found them to be beautiful. "I'd like to watch this movie" she said softly. Mercedes seemed surprised "Didn't you watch it when you were a kid?" Quinn looked at her and shook her head sadly.

"I have a DVD here somewhere. You can borrow it if you want" Mercedes offered. Quinn smiled at her "You're one of the reasons why being a Gleek is better than being a Cheerio." Mercedes blushed but hid a smile. Quinn liked that, making others smile.

They put the stereo on full blast and it played 'A Whole New World' by Nick Pitera.

The melody was sweet but powerful at the same time. Quinn found that she liked it...she liked it a whole lot.

"This is so sweet," Quinn said to Mercedes "I might let my baby listen to this sometime." Mercedes laughed "Or maybe Beyonce" Quinn laughed with her.

Then they started to sing...

_"I can show you the world_  
_ Shining, shimmering, splendid_  
_ Tell me, princess, now when did_  
_ You last let your heart decide?_

_ I can open your eyes_  
_ Take you wonder by wonder_  
_ Over, sideways and under_  
_ On a magic carpet ride"_

Mercedes sang the first two stanzas softly, as if it was a lullaby to Quinn's unborn daughter. Her voice blended well with the soft but sweet melody...light and airy...as if she didn't have a problem...as if everything was alright.

_"A whole new world_  
_ A new fantastic point of view_  
_ No one to tell us no_  
_ Or where to go_  
_ Or say we're only dreaming"_

Quinn sang part of the chorus. She tried to make it as soft and as light as Mercedes' voice and she thought she did it. She was proud with herself and Mercedes smiled at her encouragingly. It was the bit of hope that Quinn was looking for...a reminder that someone still wanted her, except for Puck.

_"A whole new world_  
_ A dazzling place I never knew_  
_ But when I'm way up here_  
_ It's crystal clear_  
_ That now I'm in a whole new world with you_  
_ Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Mercedes sang the next stanza. This time, her voice was more powerful but still soft and light. It was like the chocolate souffle Quinn had eaten on her trip to France last year. Crunchy on the outside but soft as the sky in the inside...soft on the outside but powerful in delivering the real meaning behind the song. Quinn only hoped that she was making sense. Her mind was in a jumble these days, remembering that she everyday, she was nearer in becoming a mother. And if she was really doing the right thing.

_"Unbelievable sights_  
_ Indescribable feeling_  
_ Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_  
_ Through an endless diamond sky_

_ A whole new world_  
_ Don't you dare close your eyes_  
_ A hundred thousand things to see_  
_ Hold your breath - it gets better_  
_ I'm like a shooting star_  
_ I've come so far_  
_ I can't go back to where I used to be"_

Quinn sang the next to stanzas of the song. Her mind was completely focused on singing it as beautiful as she can. And who knows? Maybe she was singing it for her baby too. She hoped that the child inside her womb liked her voice.

_"A whole new world_  
_ Every turn a surprise_  
_ With new horizons to pursue_  
_ Every moment red-letter_  
_ I'll chase them anywhere_  
_ There's time to spare_  
_ Let me share this whole new world with you"_

Mercedes sang the next stanza and felt the raw emotion beneath it. She hoped that she was making a good job of singing it...she hoped that Quinn would make the right choice for her baby...Mercedes hoped a lot of things...she made other people's hopes come true too. That was the kind of friend Mercedes was. Strong but vulnerable at the same time.

_"A whole new world_  
_ That's where we'll be_  
_ A thrilling chase_  
_ A wondrous place_  
_ For you and me"_

Quinn ended the song and breathed a sigh of relief. It was done...the song was done.

She felt the baby squirm inside her and she grabbed Mercedes' hand and placed it in her abdomen. Mercedes' eyes became bright with wonder and she looked at Quinn in surprise. "She's saying hello," Quinn laughed "And she likes the sound of your voice."

**Kurt&Puck**

"Just to make it clear...I am totally against singing this song with a boy" Puck said to no one in particular. He was in Kurt's room, practicing for the presentation next week and he was scowling and ready to leave. Kurt had rolled his eyes a dozen times already.

"I am an honorary girl, you scumbag" Kurt said in a dignified voice. "Oh yeah?" Puck challenged "Let's see your bra size, then" This was the only time Kurt was at a loss for words.

"Let's begin singing" he said instead and Puck rolled his eyes.

_"There you see her _  
_ Sitting there across the way _  
_ She don't got a lot to say _  
_ But there's something about her _  
_ And you don't know why _  
_ But you're dying to try _  
_ You wanna kiss the girl"_

Kurt began the song in his light soprano voice...the same voice that a girl has. Puck rolled his eyes again and crossed his arms but he sang the next stanza...he had been defeated by the Almighty Hummel.

_"Yes, you want her _  
_ Look at her, you know you do _  
_ It's possible she wants you, too _  
_ There is one way to ask her _  
_ It don't take a word _  
_ Not a single word _  
_ Go on and kiss the girl"_

Puck tried to imagine that Kurt was Quinn and he was singing it to her, but he found it hard. Kurt was too Kurt and Quinn was Quinn. However hard your imagination was, you couldn't mix and match the two.

_"Sing with me now _  
_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_ My, oh, my _  
_ Look at the boy too shy _  
_ He ain't gonna kiss the girl _  
_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_ Ain't that sad _  
_ Ain't it shame, too bad _  
_ You gonna miss the girl"_

Kurt sang the next stanza. He was silently laughing at Puck's reaction when he was singing it. God, torturing Puck was going to be fun! The boy couldn't toss him in a dumpster now, Kurt's father was upstairs and he would sue the Puckermans if Puck ever tried that.

_"Now's your moment _  
_ Floating in a blue lagoon _  
_ Boy, you better do it soon _  
_ No time will be better _  
_ She don't say a word _  
_ And she won't say a word _  
_ Until you kiss the girl _

_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_ Don't be scared _  
_ You got the mood prepared _  
_ Go on and kiss the girl _  
_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_ Don't stop now _  
_ Don't try to hide it how _  
_ You wanna kiss the girl _  
_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_ Float along _  
_ Listen to the song _  
_ The song say kiss the girl _  
_ Sha-la-la-la-la-la _  
_ Music play _  
_ Do what the music say _  
_ You wanna kiss the girl"_

Kurt sang the next two stanzas since it was evident Puck didn't like to sing it. He was truly enjoying himself but he made Puck sing the last stanza. "It's the last stanza anyway" he hissed to his partner. Puck didn't like it but again, he had been defeated by the Almighty Hummel.

_"You've got to kiss the girl _  
_ Why don't you kiss the girl _  
_ You gotta kiss the girl _  
_ Go on and kiss the girl"_

Puck finished the song and he grabbed his backpack and ran out of the room fast. He said goodbye to Mr. Hummel and exited the house. He didn't like the seductive looks Kurt was giving him.

"That was the most disgusting thing I ever did" he muttered to himself.

What the hell was up with Kurt and his looks?


	4. Secrets and Lies

**Tina&Artie**

****"Artie, we should be working on the song already" Tina said to her partner and boyfriend. The two of them were in Artie's room but they hadn't done much for the last two hours. They didn't even practice the song. Heck, all they did was just kiss.

"Okay, you start" Artie said and Tina nodded and pressed play on his radio.

_Look at me _  
_ You may think you see _  
_ Who I really am _  
_ But you'll never know me _  
_ Every day _  
_ It's as if I play a part _  
_ Now I see _  
_ If I wear a mask _  
_ I can fool the world _  
_ But I cannot fool my heart _

The song seemed to be directed to Tina herself. Artie was the only one who knew that her speech impediment was fake. She was shy. Tina Cohen-Chang, the loud-mouthed and weirdly dressed girl was shy. She didn't like the way people looked at her during Oral Examinations in class. It made her sick and it got worst during Middle School. So to get out of Class Recitations and Oral exams, she faked her speech impediment. It wasn't the best solution to her problem but she couldn't think of anything else.

_Who is that girl I see _  
_ Staring straight back at me? _  
_ When will my reflection show _  
_ Who I am inside? _

Artie sang the chorus. The whole song felt like it was for girls and Artie wasn't gay like Kurt, he was 100% guy...with a wheelchair.

_I am now _  
_ In a world where I _  
_ Have to hide my heart _  
_ And what I believe in _  
_ But somehow _  
_ I will show the world _  
_ What's inside my heart _  
_ And be loved for who I am _

The whole song seemed to be Tina itself. Having to hide your heart and your beliefs... Tina believed in love at first sight. Crazy, sappy and so cheesy. Everyone at school didn't believe that. Tina had to hide her beliefs in order to fit in. Yet, she still stuck out like a sore thumb.

_Who is that girl I see _  
_ Staring straight back at me? _  
_ Why is my reflection _  
_ Someone I don't know? _  
_ Must I pretend that I'm _  
_ Someone else for all time? _  
_ When will my reflection show _  
_ Who I am inside? _

What the heck was Artie doing? He had convinced himself that the song was for girls...but maybe it was for him too. All his life, he blamed his mother for being in that stupid car accident that put him in a wheelchair. He thought that she was stupid and careless enough to drive too fast and crash instantly on the highway. But maybe, Artie blamed himself more. Artie blamed himself that he hadn't even cared for his mother. His mom who got him the wheelchair and the countless checkups. His mom who gave him education, clothing, shelter and food. There was nobody to blame. It was pure accident.

_There's a heart that must be _  
_ Free to fly _  
_ That burns with a need to know _  
_ The reason why _

_ Why must we all conceal _  
_ What we think, how we feel? _  
_ Must there be a secret me _  
_ I'm forced to hide? _  
_ I won't pretend that I'm _  
_ Someone else for all time _  
_ When will my reflection show _  
_ Who I am inside? _  
_ When will my reflection show _  
_ Who I am inside? _

'There's no need for secrets anymore' Tina thought to herself 'I'm going out and show the world who I really am'


	5. TO MY READERS

**To My Readers,**

**Due to an illness, I will be unable to update my stories for the next few days or so. In the meantime, I will be writing the next chapters of my stories: Loving a Human, Letters to Juliet, Love in Disney Songs, Forks High School Newspaper, Two Words, and From the Mind of a Seriously Depressed Vampire on my notebook and will be typing them out next Friday. **

**I'm terribly sorry and I feel horribly about this but I really need to get some rest. ^_^ Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing my stories and suggesting ideas to me. You make my day, guys! **

**And I need a favor, please vote on the poll on my profile and if anyone wants to be my beta reader...PM me:) Thanks! **

**Love,**

**Faith  
**


End file.
